Software applications may be used to edit digital content for conversion into different formats, display on different computing devices, or to revise the content itself. For example, a user may compose a book using a desktop computer word processing application, but the resulting word processing file is not immediately usable for publishing the book in hardcover, paperback, or electronic book (“e-book”) form, because the formatting, pagination, and other aspects of the book when rendered in the word processing application are not in desirable form for those types of publication. In some cases, a user may manually edit the media content using a software application. In other cases, some of the editing and/or conversion operations may be completed using computer-implemented automated editing processes. For example, editing software may be used to automatically identify chapter and section names within a document, and then generate a Table of Contents based on those detected chapter and section names.
One disadvantage of the use of these automated editing processes is that they are imperfect and may misidentify certain portions of text as a section name or fail to detect a chapter name. The user may then manually review the automated edits and manually edit the document to properly identify the chapter and section names.